Question: The line joining $(3,2)$ and $(6,0)$ divides the square shown into two parts. What fraction of the area of the square is above this line? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
draw((-2,0)--(7,0),linewidth(1),Arrows);
draw((0,-1)--(0,4),linewidth(1),Arrows);

draw((1,.25)--(1,-.25),linewidth(1));
draw((2,.25)--(2,-.25),linewidth(1));
draw((3,.25)--(3,-.25),linewidth(1));
draw((4,.25)--(4,-.25),linewidth(1));
draw((5,.25)--(5,-.25),linewidth(1));
draw((6,.25)--(6,-.25),linewidth(1));

draw((.25,1)--(-.25,1),linewidth(1));
draw((.25,2)--(-.25,2),linewidth(1));
draw((.25,3)--(-.25,3),linewidth(1));

draw((3,0)--(6,0)--(6,3)--(3,3)--(3,0)--cycle,linewidth(2));

label("$y$",(0,4),N);
label("$x$",(7,0),E);
label("$(3,0)$",(3,0),S);
label("$(6,3)$",(6,3),N);
[/asy]
Solution: The triangle below the line has height 2, and base 3, making for a total area of 3, which is $\frac{1}{3}$ of the total area, meaning that $\frac{2}{3}$ of the area is above the line. You can also do this by visually dividing the square into 3 equal-area horizontal rectangles, noticing that the triangle covers half the area of the bottom two, thereby leaving $\boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$ of the square above the line.